The invention relates to containers with indicating closures. For example, with pharmaceutical containers, it may be desirable for a record to be maintained of how many times a container has been opened, or it may be desirable to provide a reminder to a user of when succeeding doses of medication are to be taken. The invention is concerned with containers having closures capable of indicating such matters.